Can You Hear the Siren's Call?
by Tainted Silence
Summary: while in an inn one night legolas hears the song of a girl who seems to send every man into an obsession with her Like her song can make you fall in love with herBut do they love her or is it just the song? Legolas returns home does she follow?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR char. But I do own all the o/c of course ^_^;;   
  
A/N: I've been pondering about s story line like this for a while. I do plan on revising this so don't worry if it doesn't seem right. I'll fix it. And always if you have any ideas please let me know.   
  
Summery: While traveling Legolas comes to inn and is interied with a girl's song that seems to send every man swooning, even if it's a single note that leaves her mouth. This girl has a story to tell… about fate… and the siren's calling.   
Can You Hear the Siren's Call?  
  
Dream a dream. You think you're ready?  
Legolas walked silently into the inn, where cherry cheeked and red nosed drunks happily sung their drinking songs. With his hood pulled down over his face and bow in hand he walked towards the innkeeper.   
  
"Sir." He said in the common tongue. "Do you have lodging currently available?"   
  
The innkeeper nodded. "Aye, sir." He said from under his unkempt bread, his voice moist with ale and beer. "Stick 'round though. Beautiful singer comin' on soon, just the type of 'lady' to get you goin'." He winked at the last bit and asked Legolas to sign in.   
  
Legolas turned than looked back towards the keeper. The keeper gestured towards an empty table and chair near the back by a window. Legolas nodded and moved his way over there. As he sat down he noticed a girl of raven hair walking towards a small makeshift stage.   
  
He set down his bow and quiver and stared at the girl. Her eyes were piercing blue, almost like they could see through you right into your very soul, but these eyes seemed to carry a great sadness within them. Her black hair reaches past mid-back and gave a luster of a most eerie blue color. She was tall and lengthy with a slightly rounded cheek and long sharp fingernails. She carried a lute in her hand and moved in slow graceful strides. Once the other noticed all fell into dead silences. She sat down on a chair and stared out into the crowd with out any sign of happiness. Her eyes reflexively passed over the drunken people's faces and soon her eyes met Legolas'.   
  
Legolas nearly jumped out of his chair when he saw her looking back at him. Than she looked away and brought her lute to her fingers as she played out a soft melody, the crowd gave a short-winded gasp and their eyes became intently glazed and completely involved with the music. It was if the song had become the beginnings of an enchantress's spell.   
  
She looked out into the crowd once more and sighed heavily. Legolas stared at her attentively, but didn't seem so much drawn in as the other only a curious expression graced his face. She turned her head slightly and closed her eyes. As she opened her mouth a long, slow song like note filled the air that echoed around. It was in this moment that Legolas realized that all movement in the inn had stopped and all eyes were focused on this mysterious singer. That's not all he saw… Everyone in that room was male. Not a female to be seen.   
  
She stopped her voice for a moment and continued to play her music than this song came from her lips and filled the air with a sweet stillness:   
"I am the snow running from the sky…   
Running from hunters…  
The wicked stepmother.  
  
You are three kings, high on rust in wine.  
Fighting the furies,   
The missing stories.   
  
You say I'm forgetting what I never knew to begin with.   
You say I'm forgetting what I never knew to begin with.  
  
I am the snow covering knew found lives  
The friendly faces…  
The treacherous places,  
  
You withered away through doors of other times.   
  
Your peace was a soldier…  
Your spirit was colder.  
  
You say I'm forgetting what I never knew to begin with.   
You say I'm forgetting what I never knew to begin with.  
  
Now the king and queen take their places…  
Beneath a frozen sky,  
That took the life of the gesture's eyes.  
  
Never again…  
  
Never again…  
  
Never…  
  
It's coming again…  
A time when pain is god,  
  
A poltergeist prison…  
  
A blackening vision.   
  
You say I'm forgetting what I never knew to begin with  
You say I'm forgetting what I never knew to begin with!"  
  
Her voice was softer than even honey, so smooth and how it seemed to bounce and echo against the walls, sending every man swooning. Like her voice could beckon any man to do her bidding.  
  
Everything was in a daze, thick with smoke and some sort of mist that really couldn't be explained with logic. It felt like it was the glaze of only a dream could produce, fore that is what she was to these mortal men. A passing dream that will forever leave them baffled and stunned, and her song will never fully leave their heart and mind's.   
  
Her voice fell silent and the crowd stared awe of this. How sad her song seemed. How each word sung from her mouth would make a full-grown man cry. Every man here stared at her with glazed eyes; few began to clap as other still sat there staring stupidly. Soon the inn roared with applause, she stood and bowed slightly. Still her eyes seemed so distant, so… sad. She walked over to the innkeeper and still all they did was stare.   
  
"Innkeeper." She said, her voice soft. "My payment please." The innkeeper never turned his eyes away from the girl as he handed her a sack of gold. She nodded in thanks and turned to the door to leave.   
  
She turned her gaze towards Legolas who still sat by the window with his hood over his head. He stood abruptly and walked towards her.   
  
"Milady. What is your name?" Legolas asked as he reached her.   
  
She stared at Legolas with disgusted eyes. "I am called many things in this land." She said as she opened the door "Lindir" she sad as she left. Legolas stood there, dumbfounded.   
  
"What? Singer? Lindir… means singer. " He was most intrigued with the magic she cast upon the crowd. Or he thought that was the only way to could explain it. He turned to the innkeeper.  
  
"What is her name?" He asked.   
  
The innkeeper still stood, staring at the door. Legolas grew frustrated and banged his fist onto the wood. The innkeeper suddenly shook his head as if waken from a dream.   
  
"A name to call her by?" he asked with much annoyance in his voice.   
  
"A name… Ah, yes. She gave us a name. A dazzling name that would shame even the most beautiful goddess." He said in a dream swept voice.   
  
"Which is…" Legolas said back growing impatient.   
  
"Calliope…" He said. Soon the room grew to normal, but the talk was all about this mysterious girl, with her, for lack of a better word, prefect voice.   
  
It was well after midnight before Legolas decided to retire for bed. He sat there most the time with his sweet wine, pondering this young girl's magic that she worked upon these poor people. Was she a witch? Or a sorceress? Well he would have to put a stop to that. It was his duty as Prince of Mirkwood.   
  
"Prince…" He spat at that word. He knew he would have to return home tomorrow. He hated the idea. Returning back to his duties, all those troubles. He took this trip to get away for a while and he didn't want to have to return. Nothing seemed to fulfill him enough. Not even his archery, or horseback ridding. All his brothers suggested for him to take this holiday, but he was worried he'd never want to return.   
  
Now he had this mysterious girl to ponder. Why was he so interested by her? She was only some poor mortal who sung a song. He closed his eyes and remembered the song again. It was so sweet with a bitterness that only she could understand and feel. Something about her was different though. Something that only he could sense, she seemed not of this world. She has an otherworldly beauty, unnatural almost. And the way she walked! Almost with the grace of an elf, but she clearly wasn't one.   
  
What about her clothing? How odd it was. A robe of sorts that tied on one side of her shoulder and a belt that held a dagger to it. And strange brown sandals with straps that wrapped around her leg until right under her knees.   
  
He sighed and found his bed. He laid down upon it and fell asleep fast, still having this mysterious girl on her mind.   
A/N: So yeah… that's it. Ok so it sucks terribly, but that's ok ^_^; Lemme know if you have any ideas on how to improve. 


End file.
